Magnificent Bastard
by Kurapika Kuroro
Summary: After the downfall of the Nostrad family, Kurapika is in search of a new employer only to find that his adoptive father needs a bodyguard for his son – His long lost son. He took the job only to learn that the one he needs to protect is...


**Title: Magnificent Bastard**

I do not own hunter x hunter.

This fic is au, a one shot. Kurapika is male here as I am refraining in writing fics where I gender bend.

Warnings: The characters here might be OOC, some errors as I have no one to beta read. If you are interested in beta reading please feel free to PM me.

**Summary: **

After the downfall of the Nostrad family, Kurapika is in search of a new employer only to find that his adoptive father needs a bodyguard for his son – His long lost son. The last living Kuruta who is grateful for his adopted father's kindness took the job only to find out that the one he needs to protect is the very same person whom he wanted dead…

XxxxxX

So this is one of those days when his boss had come up with something whimsical. Kurapika glared at the man's back.

If he had the chance to go back in time he would never allow his former self accept this job. Sign the contract and have this casual conversation with his boss slash adoptive father. The older man said that he was proud of Kurapika and is very much supportive of his goals, but Henry Tudor Light always wanted the blond to give up revenge and live his life as a noble. His dad shook his head as the young man signed the contract.

"There is no need for this son, you are my child, and I can hire another bodyguard for both of you."

"No, please father, let me do something for you to express my gratitude for your kindness."

"Very well, I fully know that you are strong and you can guard your older brother closely. I will still hire more bodyguards. "The older man insisted.

Kurapika merely smiled and wondered how his older brother has been found. He will not buy the 'I found him at one of my friends' party' reason so Kurapika decided that he will investigate.

"What validates his claim – your claim that this is your real son? You said he was kidnapped twenty four years ago?" He wanted to be polite and honest at the same time. His doubt has been raised because for the past few years there have been many false sons that came up out of the blue.

"DNA test. Maybe some can fake the results, but his face cannot betray the fact that he looks like his mother. And I never told anyone about my son's birthmark. I am positive he is the one I am looking for. Kurapika, I can feel that this man is the flesh of my flesh."

Kurapika nodded as a sign of surrender, but he will still investigate on how they have found him. This son is in fact an illegitimate one blood related nonetheless– a sure heir for the Duke of Leciel. The kuruta was curious of his adoptive brother, but he was positive that the man will not be as bratty as Neon since he has the blood of Tudor Light.

They stopped at a large door where two servants are standing. They bowed at the two, these servants seemed new to Kurapika. He had a few servants himself speaking of which, where are they?

The servants opened the door and a room which somehow resembled his only grander and the colors where darker welcomed them.

There was silence. Kurapika scanned the place as his sight landed at the man that was sitting on a gold plated chair. His back was facing them and he seemed oblivious of their presence.

"Son." Kurapika could see that the man went rigid at his adopted father's regard of him. For some reason he feels like the aura of the man is very familiar to him.

His older brother stood and turned at their direction. He didn't speak a word and regarded them coolly. His raven hair tousled and his tattoo on the forehead – well maybe it's the birthmark his father was talking about -, his eyes, those cold eyes…Kurapika tried to compose himself as a collection of curses were waiting to be dispersed in his lips.

'_Bastard.'_ He wanted to start with that word to the raven haired man.

"Meet Kurapika, your adoptive brother…" Those words felt like damnation to Kurapika.

His brother smiled, Kurapika swore it was a smirk, but others and especially for his father's view it was a smile. The duke of Leciel continued.

"And he will be your bodyguard. Kurapika, this is my long lost son…his mother named him Kuroro."

And Kurapika wished the wall would crumble.

The blond's recollection has been replaced with a slap of reality when his 'brother' called him not far from where he was standing. The voice was domineering – and mocking. He really hates it when Kuroro Lucifer Tudor Light calls him 'brother'. And to his dismay, he signed a suicide contract which comprises of guarding his mortal enemy who for some reason was unable to defend himself from danger. Kurapika wanted to inform Duke Henry that he was the reason that his 'brother' was rendered powerless, but after morally thinking that it wasn't wise to say so he just kept his mouth shut and glare.

"Brother…" he could hear Kuroro again.

Kurapika rolled his eyes as the accursed man smiled slyly at him.

What makes him control his murderous intent is again, Henry (his adoptive father) from mutilating the bastard. Technically they are brothers, in documents and legal papers. He sarcastically thought.

Kuroro then stopped calling the blond and opted on approaching a crocodile that was the star of the show. The crocodile waves its tale to the left, beside the beast was its trainer. The trainer challenged the audience if they can put their heads on the reptile's horrendous mouth. Before anyone can gasp, the raven haired man sauntered in front of the audience and smiled at the trainer who answered back in an affirmative nod.

"Well folks we found a brave volunteer!" The trainer cheered.

This reminded Kurapika of where they are, and what stupid things he had done for Kuroro just because the man requested their father to have a vacation to the south. The bastard even had the gall to mention that he never visited a zoo when he was little and he wanted to see the crocodiles once. This particular themed park is one of those fancy requests he had to their father.

'_Damn you Kuroro.'_

Kurapika stared at the object of his hatred as the man proceeded on crouching near the reptile. His dark eyes estimating the size of the monster's mouth and…

The kuruta's eyes grew into its maximum size the moment he saw the spider head insert his damnable head in the reptile's jaws. The blond would wager that the crocodile is drooling and would not hesitate to make his 'older brother's' head as a meal.

The majority of his muses wished that the reptile's jaws would close and do him a favor. A decapitated spider head is the most entertaining sight he will ever have today or for his lifetime. He was about to smile when a righteous side of him decided to appear in most inconvenient times.

'_No…' _a minuscule voice from within him said. What will his adoptive father feels if this happens?

'_Like hell he will die like that.' _Kurapika never underestimated this ryodan head. Nen or no nen the man deserves the word 'dangerous'.

'_But I really want that crocodile to lock its jaws…'_ The naughty side of him snickered.

Then he heard applauses.

The kuruta opted for a glare and decided to approach the grinning man who had some sense to have his head out of the monster's mouth.

"What are you thinking?" Kurapika sounded worried.

"You sound like a hissing girlfriend. I thought you will like my head off?" Kuroro said teasingly.

Really Kurapika never thought this man could be so difficult. His taunts were varied, but blood curdling nonetheless. It's as if his existence is not enough to make him hyperventilate. His case is hopeless, what can you do to the man you wanted to kill, but you have accidentally sworn to protect?

"Oh Fuck me." Kurapika growled.

" You…want me to do that?" Kuroro innocuously asked, faking a naïve tone that is not really convincing because his eyes were full of mischief.

"I…didn't…mean…" he flustered. '_Damn you! Damn you Kuroro!' _Can't he just die now?

"Oh well that will be incest. But we are not blood related so…" Kuroro blinked and a new taunting strategy came into his mind.

Before Kuroro could finish his sentence Kurapika sprinted towards the nearest exit.

"…okay let's go home." A cold voice he knew whom it was. Kurapika was startled. Kuroro move quickly even without nen.

"Whatever…" Kurapika muttered as he walked side by side with the man he hated the most.

And that, as Kurapika sarcastically put it, is his older brother.

XxxxxxX

**Author's notes:** I have written it to the best of my abilities I am learning my way my long way into writing.

I decided to have it as a one shot. Weird things get inside my head lately so I write them down. And this is not related to any of my fics. Thanks for reading this, and reviews are welcome. I am not only talking about reviews of…hate and appreciation, but a constructive review. I really want to improve on writing. Beta readers out there if you are willing to work with me I pretty much appreciate it.


End file.
